Shadows in Brown Eyes
by SerpentWolf15
Summary: Keegan/Logan Rorke did something to Logan, killing Elias wouldn't cause this kind of behavior, Keegan was definitely going to find out what happened and then he was going to do everything in his power to help the youngest ghost. Because maybe, just maybe, Keegan's feelings for Logan weren't exactly passive.


Keegan P Russ/Logan T Walker

A COD: Ghosts fan fiction.

Continuing from the mission 'Sin City'. Probably going to be a lot of OOCness and a few changes and twists to the actual endings of the mission to suit the needs of my story. Sin City is the only part of the game I'll be following accurately somewhat, I'll be mixing up the missions and the ending will definitely not be the same as the game.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, all characters, places etc. mentioned from COD: Ghosts belong to their official owners, I gain no profit from this.

It had all happened so fast, one second they were calmly discussing how to go about their next mission, waiting for Keegan to get back from his solo Op in Colorado Springs. Then a shiver of apprehension ran down his spine, brown eyes darting around their area in search of what could have caused such a reaction, Merrick, Elias and Hesh seemed to have similar reactions as Elias ran to check the security, Merrick and Hesh had their guns cocked, assessing the room carefully, bodies as still as stone as their muscles locked up in preperation.

For a second Logan thought it must've been their imaginations, their reactions setting each other off, then Riley was on guard, hackles rising and lip curling, snarling and snapping at the large windows that spanned an entire wall in front of them. Then canisters spewing green gas were rolling around their feet. Logan fell to the floor, eyes watering and nose running as he hacked and coughed, struggling to breathe as the tear gas set its full effects on him. He vaguely heard his father shout something to Riley and then his beloved dog ran. Logan felt relief just before his head hit the ground in front of him, black spots appearing on the edges of his vision before the darkness washed over him like a tidal wave and everything went silent.

Logan drifted in and out of consciousness for a short time, an unknown man was approaching him, gas mask on as the poisonous green stained the air around them, then he was being dragged, a man behind him had hold of his brother's collar, Hesh seemed to be completely unconscious. He was still being dragged the third time he opened his eyes, looking over to the side he caught sight of Merrick, surrounded by men and on his knees, hands secured behind his back as he was hit repeatedly. His voice rang out, somewhat muffled by the ringing in Logan's ears, "That all you got you piece of shit!?" Logan blinked once more, struggling slightly as he locked eyes with Merrick, but the world was going fuzzy again, grey washing out everything he could see before he was plunged back into the darkness.

As he came to for the fourth time, it was his hearing that first started working correctly, the voice he heard was clear and full of malice and very familiar, "Well, I guess if you want something done right you do it yourself" Logan opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the light that burned his cornea as he stared down at his feet. He was tied to a chair, he knew Rorke was there with him and by the heaving breathing he could hear, probably his father and brother too. Suddenly his hair was grasped in a harsh grip and his head was forced backwards, he glared defiantly at the face that filled his vision, Rorke, he was smiling cruelly "You're awake…" he trailed off before throwing Logan's head forward "Good!", the tone of Rorke's voice put the youngest ghost on edge.

"Nice to have the family back together, isn't it?" Rorke looked around at the Walker family, all tied up and seated on chairs, shirts soaked with sweat and other bodily fluids from the tear gas, Hesh was trying to kill Rorke with his eyes alone while Elias simply stared, his face was filled with an emotion Logan couldn't place. "We're just missing our quiet friend… Where's Keegan?" Rorke's voice dropped an octave, the dangerous tone had Logan wiggling his hands in their binds, trying to get loose. Elias simply curled his lip, almost snarling at the man as he leaned forward, face to face with Rorke, "You know I'm not telling you a damn thing…" Rorke simply smiled before standing up straight, for he had been leaning down to Elias' level.

Rorke's smile was all teeth, from where Logan was sitting he had the perfect view to watch as Rorke pulled his handgun from its holster, "No?..' he trailed off, sounding slightly disappointed though they all knew it was fake, from what the Walker brothers had gathered, Rorke _loved _when a person resisted, it was extremely creepy and disconcerting. "Well, let's see if I can change your mind…" And then suddenly there was a gun pointed at Logan, who reared back as much as the chair and bindings would allow him, locking his jaw and bracing as Rorke pulled the trigger, the high calibre bullet tore into his body, jerking him back and making his chair tilt slightly off its front legs before it slammed back down, Logan's body following it. His head hung forward to hide the pain clouding his brown eyes, making them dull as he muffled any pained sounds as his shoulder screamed in agony.

Elias jerked forward in his chair, as if he could grab Rorke and kill him with his bare hands, his voice rang out clearly, "No!" panic laced the one syllable word as his eyes frantically searched what he could see of Logan's face. Breathing heavily as he glared pure hatred towards Rorke, who simply stood there chuckling under his breath. Hesh seemed to let himself loose, voice rising loudly as he screamed profanity and threats at the unaffected Rorke, who simply turned with a vicious grin towards Hesh, "Easy junior, I ain't even started with you yet" he winked at Hesh, which set the eldest brother off more as he snapped and snarled. Elias' voice, once again, reached Logan's ears "Logan, Logan! Look at me son!" said boys head lolled back, as if it weren't properly attached to his neck. Rorke suddenly spoke up again, "That's right, you look at him. That's it! Show him how much pain he's causing you." Logan managed to gain control of his head, slowly turning his head so that he could look at his Father, Rorke stood behind the man, who was refusing to look at anyone. Eyes staying fixedly on the roof above them, "Funny thing about your old man, he lets his men die to save his own ass" with that last word Rorke smacked Elias' upper thigh before standing up from his crouch, turning to face Elias properly.

"Damn it, Rorke! This is between you and me! Leave my boys out of it!" Rorke's face suddenly became stony, he turned away from Elias, walking towards Logan slightly before he turned back towards Elias "You're talking to a superior, Lieutenant. Show some discipline." His voice was exasperated and disappointed, the underlying threat wasn't missed by either of the men in the room. Elias didn't let that stop him though, drawing himself up as much as he could in his position, he looked up at Rorke, not a single shred of fear in his gaze, "You were never one of us. You're not a Ghost!" Elias shook his head as he threw his accusation at Rorke, said man simply turned his face towards Logan, a grin spreading across his face as he closed his eyes, "Well, that's just 'cause I'm better than you!" As he spoke his eyes opened and his body moved, turning at the end of his sentence to punch Elias squarely in the face, Elias' head was pushed back and to the side, following the punch. Elias gasped loudly as Rorke bounced on the heels of his feet, a twisted sort of joy filling his voice as he spoke, "I've always been better than you!" his exclamation was followed by another punch, with the same amount of force as the last.

Elias' head rested limply against the back of the chair, he breathed in deeply before lifting himself up again, Rorke continued on with his tirade, "But you… You call yourself a Ghost!?" He looked towards Logan near the end of his sentence before snapping back towards Elias, punching him once again. "You're nothing! You and your sons, you're dead!" As Rorke spoke Logan started to struggle in earnest, being able to jerk around as much as he could now that Rorke's back was towards him, suddenly the ropes loosened and his hands came free, Logan bit back a victorious exclamation. "Your name dies with you…" As Rorke finished his sentence Logan rushed forward, reaching for and obtaining Rorke's handgun, which had been put back in its holster on the thigh of his right leg after he had shot Logan.

Rorke reacted faster than Logan had expected however, firmly grabbing the gun and Logan's hands as they jerked the gun and up and down, Rorke trying to aim the gun at Elias, fingers covering Logan's at the trigger. Grunts escaped Logan as breathless laughter escaped Rorke, "He's still got a little life in 'im!" Rorke looked up towards Elias for a few seconds before looking at Logan "Didn't he ever tell you not to aim guns at people?" After a short moment of Rorke trying to force the gun to point towards Elias, Rorke realised he wasn't going to be able to get Logan to do it, Rorke suddenly spun the two of them around, using the momentum and his larger body to throw Logan to the ground before kicking him in the face, knocking Logan's head against the hard floor and disorientating him for a time that didn't seem very long, but was long enough, Hesh was calling out to Logan, knowing he couldn't do anything else but was probably hoping his voice alone could help Logan to his feet, make Logan strong enough to fight Rorke, and win. Rorke pointed the butt of the gun at Logan, a grin stretched across his face, "You got fire in you, kid. I like that." Logan shuddered slightly, managing to spit in Rorke's general direction, even as the ringing in his ears returned, there was a high chance he had a minor concussion of some sort.

Rorke laughed once again, "Risking your life to protect your Captain. You could learn something from him, Elias" Rorke shoved his face in front of Elias', a sneer twisting his face into something horrifying. "He's my son." Elias said it like it explained everything but Rorke was like a dog with a bone, Logan knew they weren't all getting out of this alive, his suspicions were proved to be true with Rorke's next words, "Yeah.. And he's going to get to watch you die." Rorke seemed to almost growl as he pointed the gun at Elias and fired three, or maybe four times. Logan might have blacked out for a split-second, his shoulder was throbbing angrily, blood soaked his shirt and stained the ground beneath him as he struggled to get to his feet, but to no avail. Hesh was switching between screaming for his father and screaming death threats at Rorke, but all Logan could do was watch silently as Rorke pushed him from the chair, Elias landed right next to Logan as they locked eyes. A smile managing to pull at the lips of his father, "I'm proud of you, Logan. Everything's gonna be… Okay." Blood was steadily pooling underneath Elias, nearly reaching Logan, whose eyes had started to burn as tears formed in his brown eyes, a small sound of grief escaping the younger male's mouth as he tried to reach for his father.

But then Rorke was there, stepping on Elias' face, holding him down as he kneeled down somewhat, gun pointed at Elias' head. A sigh could be heard from Rorke, "Oh… You were right Elias. I'm not a Ghost. I'm the man that hunts them, and sends them back to the other side." Elias locked eyes with Rorke as the gun was pressed forcefully up against Elias' temple, his mouth opened in a silent scream as Logan slammed his eyes shut and a deafening bang sounded out and then there was nothing but silence and darkness.

Logan was dragged back into consciousness, his entire face dripping wet thanks to the cold water that had been tipped onto him by none other than Rorke, looking around he realised he wasn't in the same room as Hesh anymore, but his father's body lay a few feet away from them, a hole in the side of his head, bits of bone and brain matter sticking out, bloody drag marks leading towards a door that was shut tight. Rorke stalked towards Logan, an ugly smile stretched his lips, it almost seemed as if his smile literally stretched from ear to ear and it terrified Logan, though he tried his hardest to keep the emotion from showing anywhere in his face. Rorke had actually tied him to the chair he was sitting in, arms stretched to their fullest length and hands tied to the legs of the chairs. And then Rorke was in his face, shoving is larger body between Logan's legs, forcing them apart, his breath fanning across Logan's face and causing the younger male to cringe back slightly, his stoic mask breaking.

Rorke laughed lowly, the sound washed over Logan and he couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped him, that only seemed to excite Rorke, who's breathing became erratic and his hands moved up to encase Logan's hips, nails digging into him painfully.

Then Logan was suddenly on the floor and being harshly flipped to his stomach, his bindings having been cut with Rorke's hunting knife, which was now held against Logan's neck with enough pressure for Logan to not be able to forget it's there but not so much pressure that Logan would start bleeding anytime soon.

Rorke quickly secured Logan's hands once again and sat on his waist to effectively pin the smaller male, hands crept underneath Logan and worked their way to his crotch area, undoing his belt and pants before slowly moving them down, uncovering Logan's lower half inch by torturous inch. And then the touching began but Logan stayed flaccid, he squeezed his eyes shut, hiding his brown eyes from the horror his body was experiencing.

Rorke stood up and started working on his own belt buckle and pants, Logan simply stayed where he was, eyes shut tight, breathing quick and shallow, if a few tears escaped from behind his eyelids, no one noticed. Rorke pinned Logan again, holding the blond male's hands above his head in a harsh grip that ground the delicate bones in his wrist together.

Logan's screams filled the room soon afterwards, echoing throughout the concrete and plastered box, his tears flowed endlessly and his lip wept blood as he bit down on it to trying and muffle his cries. Above him, in between the sounds of his grunts, Rorke laughed and it sounded so unhinged and Logan knew without a doubt that Rorke was completely and utterly _insane_.

And then the darkness swallowed him whole once again, the sound of Rorke's grunts following him into the abyss.

When Logan eventually gained consciousness again, he was seated between Hesh and Merrick, a few of Rorke's men stood before them, one of them cocking his gun as he walked towards them with purpose. Turning his head to the right, Logan looked at Hesh, his older brother was staring fixedly on the floor at his feet, Logan wasn't sure if he was in shock. Merrick was also looking at Hesh but looked at Logan as one of Rorke's men talked to the one that had approached them first, "The boss wants the youngest one alive" he had pointed straight at Logan as he finished his sentence before stepping back slightly.

The taller man, the one who had approached them first, nodded and then stepped forward more to point his gun at Hesh, Logan bit back a scream, he didn't know if he could deal with losing basically his whole family in one day, hours apart from each other and all in front of him. Panic began to set in as Logan's heart started to beat erratically, he wouldn't be surprised if the men heard the sound of his heart-beat, but the roar of blood in his ears drowned out anything and everything and it eventually seemed as if someone had muted all the sounds but the sound of his rushing blood.

Logan's breathing had just begun to become ragged, on the edge of Logan outright gasping, when he noticed something right in front of him. In the building across from the one they were situated, a light was flashing. Surprise and shock threatened to appear on his face but Logan pushed back these emotions, masking everything with a stony expression, he knew without a doubt who it was. He nodded slightly, then the man holding the gun to Hesh was dead and the room descended into chaos.

Hesh, at first, didn't seem to realise what was happening, nor did Rorke's men, until a second shot smashed the window in front of them, embedding itself in the throat of another man, making him choke and gurgle before he dropped, a large amount of blood pooling around his head. Logan supposed the bullet had hit an important artery, Merrick and Hesh shot up, attacking a man each, one of the men reached for a fallen man's gun but Hesh simply knocked him down with the butt of another gun, crashing to the ground with the man as he choked the life out of him, Merrick knocked the man he was grappling with away before rushing over to Logan, untying his binds. "Logan!" Hesh's voice was loud and there was no hesitation as he kicked a gun towards his younger brother, who quickly grabbed it and shot one of the men that was off to the side and had seemingly gone unnoticed.

After all the men in their vicinity were taken care of Hesh presented his hands to Merrick, who cut his bindings also, "You okay Merrick?" Hesh's voice was strong and Logan wondered where he had gotten that strength from, Logan felt as if he were about to drop to the floor, like a puppet with its strings cut, and grieve until he too was dead. Merrick stood up slowly, "Couple of ribs broken, but I can move. We gotta get going!" Hesh and Merrick quickly grabbed a few discarded weapons as Logan quietly followed behind them, content to simply block everything out and mindlessly follow orders.

They found their communication devices and Hesh quickly contacted Keegan, informing him that they were on the move and to find them as soon as possible, Keegan's gravelly voice responded almost instantly, "Check. I'll meet you in the kitchen." Then the line went dead and there was nothing but the heavy breathing of the three men and the occasional pained sound of Merrick as he limped along in front of them. Logan avoided looking into any reflective surfaces as they travelled towards the kitchen, he knew what he would probably see. Haunted brown eyes and a blood splattered face, some of the blood would be Logan's, but the rest – the rest of the blood would be from Elias, Logan had felt his father's blood hit his face as he was shot, it felt dry and crusted now, pulling at his skin slightly when his face changed expressions.

The three men moved quickly and efficiently, breaching the room before the kitchen with precision as they took down all the men that were loitering in the room, they didn't know what hit them until it was too late. One of the men's radio's was spewing instructions and positions of the other teams of men that were set up in and around the building they were trapped in, a building that had been their safe house only a few hours prior. Hesh quickly picked up the radio, securing it to his person before they moved through the kitchen, Merrick uttered a few choice curses as he started having to use benches and walls as support and eventually Hesh moved in to help him.

They were met with the sight of Keegan near the exit of the kitchen, he looked worried and was constantly looking back and forth between them and the door he was standing guard at, it confused Logan for a moment before he realised that there were voices coming from the other side of the door, and they were steadily coming closer. Hesh and Merrick suddenly fell into a small shelf of plates, knocking a few of the contents to the floor, the sound of shattering glass reminded Logan slightly of the sound of the gun shot that had killed his father.

He seemed to zone out for a few moments because suddenly there was Keegan, grabbing his arm and moving him quietly towards a room that seemed mostly empty, besides from a few boxes and cupboards and Hesh and Merrick that had taken up position near the open door, obviously ready for anything. Keegan pushed Logan near the corner of the room, placing himself in front of the younger Ghost as they waited for the enemy to pass them by.

One of them entered the room as the rest of Rorke's men ran past, Keegan acted swiftly, reaching up and dragging the man down quickly stabbing him, directly into the heart while he covered the man's mouth with a gloved hand to muffle his cries as he slowly died. The man's legs were flailing around as he attempted to find purchase on the slippery ground beneath them to push himself away from Keegan, but it was already too late, slowly his struggles died down until he stopped moving completely. Keegan stayed in that position for a few seconds more before pushing the body off of himself and towards Logan slightly, who looked at it with disgust before shuffling closer to Keegan. A few more of Rorke's men passed them before it was deemed safe for them to proceed, Hesh quickly helping Merrick up and then offering the larger man his shoulder as they shuffled out from their hiding place, moving as quickly as possible.

Keegan took point as they moved through the hallways, checking the corners proficiently, gun loaded and ready, Logan had no idea how Keegan felt about the situation they were all in or the fact that Elias wasn't with them, since his face was constantly covered by his mask. Logan had only gotten a glimpse once of what was beneath that mask, and even then it wasn't proper considering the older man's face had been painted, effectively obscuring his features. All Logan really knew was that he had a strong jawline and eyes that were as blue and glacial as ice, Logan was pulled out of his musings as Rorke's voice surrounded them, coming out of every speaker in the building, "Attention, everyone. Some friends of mine have gone missing. Return them to me, dead or alive, and you will have done your country a great service." Logan clenched his fists, his nails making crescent shaped marks in his palms as blood slowly appeared from the small cuts, not that Logan took any notice, he was too busy attempting to control his breathing and the mounting tidal wave of anger and hatred that turned his brown eyes as hard as stone.

Keegan's calming hand on his shoulder surprised him though, it brought him effectively back to the present and softening brown eyes met glacial blue and stayed, neither breaking the contact between them, not even as Rorke continued his message "Merrick, Hesh, Logan. If you're listening… Good Luck." The sound of the speakers cutting off sounded out as Keegan's hand squeezed Logan's shoulder in a strangely comforting gesture. He had felt the shiver of fear that had gone through Logan when Rorke had practically purred his name, Logan nodded his head, a silent "I'm Okay", even though they both knew he wasn't Keegan didn't push the issue, now was not the time nor place. Dropping his hand he stepped out from behind the corner they had been squeezed into, checking their corners quickly before gesturing for Merrick and Hesh to follow quickly, Logan vaguely heard Merrick viciously spit out "Thanks for the shoutout, asshole" before he sped up his pace to match Keegan's as they both took point. Logan's shoulder still throbbed, but it was faint and didn't bother him much, he knew his reflexes were still as good as usual, dropping to the ground quickly and without hesitation as Keegan signalled and did the same.

There was a large group of enemies down below them, they were close to the stairs that lead down towards the first floor and their freedom, but they were currently at the top of a set of escalators. Being above their enemies gave them an advantage but the sheer number was enough to make that advantage seem miniscule. Keegan quietly threw a grenade that had the enemy yelling and rushing to avoid the blast zone of the grenade and to find cover from their attackers.

And thus a fight ensued, a fight that the Ghost's won, not that there was any doubt, Merrick moved surprisingly quickly for someone with broken ribs and a slight limp. Afterwards, Merrick seemed to have gained a second wind, Logan guessed it must've been the rush of adrenaline from the fight, the encountered a gate at the bottom of the escalators but Keegan as able to lift it up by himself long enough for everyone to get under it and to relative safety. It was then that Logan realised something that had him standing up from his crouched position and looking around frantically, knowing he wouldn't be able to find what he was looking for but still not being able to help it.

Hesh managed to get his brothers attention, quickly asking what the problem was, Logan turned panicked eyes to Hesh, though they kept flitting back and forth between said man and Keegan. "Where's Riley!?"

Hesh suddenly seemed to realise they were missing their almost constant companion, Merrick answered quickly, "It got chaotic pretty quick, haven't seen him since I came to" Logan seemed to take on a new level of panic as he rushed the group, worry and fear fuelling his steps, Riley and Logan had almost always been inseparable, ever since Elias had gotten the dog for Logan and Hesh, he was brought up like a military dog but Logan was always there to give copious amounts of affection. Logan would be damned before he abandoned his beloved pet in a place filled with Rorke's men and Rorke himself, who knows what kind of sick things that twisted man could come up with to torture Riley, Logan's face became stony once again, Hell would freeze over before they could get Logan to leave Riley behind.

Walking down another escalator, Hesh took point as Keegan took the rear, Merrick and Logan in between the two men. Merrick had mentioned that they were close to the exit, Logan couldn't help but feel dread fill his being, they still hadn't found Riley, that thought was quickly pushed from his mind as the double doors they were approaching burst open, men with guns came pouring out, gas masks on as tear gas followed in their wake, the Ghosts took off sprinting, Keegan forced open a door as they started to get boxed in, tear gas and men carrying guns approaching from either side of them.

Shooting at a window in front of them Keegan jumped, Merrick and Hesh following without Hesitation, Logan jumped not soon after, managing to get a grip on the edge of a window that was already broken that the other men had fallen through as they were sliding down the side of the building. He slipped though and fell through, luckily not landing on any of the others, he did black out for a few seconds though. Coming to he was met with the view of Hesh helping Merrick up as Keegan quietly dusted himself off near the corner of the room, a helicopter passed overhead.

Keegan approached the youngest ghost, holding out a hand to help Logan up, said man took it gratefully, surprised at the amount of strength Keegan had, considering how small the other man was, granted, Logan was smaller, but still. He smiled in thanks to the masked male before brushing himself off also, they all huddled together, Hesh helping Merrick stand up again as they quickly formed a plan.

Logan didn't hear much of it though because within seconds he was pushing past Hesh and Keegan to get to the door in the room they were in that lead outside, his gaze focussed on one thing, Riley. And then there was a red laser also focussed on Riley and Logan picked up speed, tackling his dog, who had just finished ripping the throat out of one of Rorke's men, taking the bullet that was meant for Riley in the stomach. This time Logan couldn't stop the cry of pain that burst from his lips, the force of the bullet forced his entire body back but he kept his grip on Riley, rolling so that his body covered the dogs, he wasn't about to let another member of his family die in front of him today, or any other day in the future.

Hesh rushed forward with Merrick to beat back the men that had started shooting at the Ghosts while Keegan slid over to Logan, pulling both him and Riley behind suitable cover before checking the wound. Keegan's movements were methodical but Logan could see the tension in the man's body and he knew it wasn't because there were bullets flying, whenever they fight Keegan is usually loose, ready to move at a seconds notice and as graceful as a cat hunting its prey.

"You're lucky, the bullet went clean in and out" Keegan sighed heavily, a look in his eyes that made the glacial blue look hard and unwelcoming, a look that nearly had Logan shrinking in on himself. Instead he squared his shoulders and met the look head on, Keegan simply sighed, as if the weight of the world had suddenly been dumped on his shoulders, before going back to cleaning Logan's wound and quickly sealing it so that, hopefully, Logan wouldn't bleed out before they could get him proper medical attention.

The tension was quickly building between the two Ghosts when suddenly Riley squirmed out of Logan's arms, licking the younger Ghosts face appreciatively before bounding off to assist Hesh. Logan smiled warmly after the dog and Keegan couldn't help but find himself entranced, Logan's eyes had softened considerably and if Keegan looked close enough he could even identify all the different shades of brown that were all wrapped around each other.

Shaking his head slightly, Keegan gently patted Logan's wound before he wrapped an arm around Logan's waist, lifting up the surprisingly light male and hung back as Merrick, Hesh and Riley fought their way through enemy lines until they were able to be evacuated. The medics on board made their way towards Logan, fully intending to treat him, their posture was unthreatening and their eyes were kind but Logan still flinched back, almost falling over himself in his haste to get away from their probing hands. Hesh was instantly at his side, glaring at the medics, forcing them to back off, it seemed proper medical attention would have to wait until they reached HQ.

Keegan and Merrick shared a look, neither had missed Logan's reaction, the blond ghost had nearly fallen out of the helicopter in his haste to escape the medics. Keegan's hands balled into fists as he sat next to Merrick, the only outward sign of his rage as he breathed slowly in an attempt to calm himself. Keegan would definitely get to the bottom of this situation, subtly, he didn't want to scare Logan off with his lack of tact. His glacial eyes softened as he watched Logan slowly become responsive to Hesh, the boy had shut himself down once the threat of the Medics disappeared, Hesh handled him with a type of care only an elder brother could manage, being stern but soft at the same time, carefully brushing Logan's hair from his eyes as he cleaned the blood off his brothers face, facial features soft as he locked eyes with Logan and whispered quietly to him.

It was so quiet that Keegan, sitting only a few feet away from Hesh, couldn't hear a thing but it managed to completely break Logan as the younger ghost suddenly broke down into heart wrenching sobs and collapsed into Hesh's waiting arms. Hesh glared angrily at everyone staring until most of them were too cowed to continue looking anymore, Logan's cries pulled at Keegan's heart and his fingers itched with the need to hold Logan himself, to whisper sweet nothings to the blond male, to make sure Logan knew everything would be alright and that keegan would never let anyone hurt him, ever again.

**Notes:** This is exactly 5760 words, technically 9 and a quarter pages on Word. I tried to make this as accurate as possible following the Sin City mission except the part with Riley and the occasional moment between Keegan and Logan and also that horrible moment with Rorke –shudders-. It's hard to write Keegan in character because his character isn't really covered a lot in the game so he might be slightly (A lot) out of character, sorry if that peeves anyone. Also, the rest of this story won't follow the actual campaign as closely as this chapter, it's definitely going to go off in its own direction. xD The second chapter is currently in process and trying to kill me, I'm trying to make everything seem like it could've happened in the game, describing HQ is harder than I thought it would be, but not to worry, for those of you who like this story I will be trying to update as much as possible.


End file.
